L i m i t
by Alenta93
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah menyangka jika bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya akan membuatnya mengubah filosofinya tentang hidup. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah mengira jika bertemu Akashi Seijuurou akan membuatnya menemukan mimpi. / Hanyalah kisah pendek antara seorang remaja yg tak memiliki mimpi dan seorang remaja yg tak memiliki masa depan. / UPDATE ch2: Philosophy :D
1. New Habit

**[****chaptered FanFic****] ****- ****L.i.m.i.t**

.

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

L.i.m.i.t © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 3838 words

**Pairing :** AkashiXKuroko

**Genre[s] : **hurt/comfort, friendship, romance

**BGM :** One Ok Rock – Smiling Down

**Warning[s] :** AU!, shonen-ai, [miss] typos

**Summary :**

Ini hanyalah kisah pendek yang menceritakan sedikit dari kehidupan dua pemuda yang tanpa sengaja bertemu saat takdir mereka bergulir. Kemudian mereka menjadikan pertemuan itu sebagai kebiasaan. Nyaris setiap sore di bangku putih taman di sudut kota, menghabiskan waktu untuk memandang senja bersama.

Perbincangan antara seorang pemuda yang tak memiliki mimpi dan seorang pemuda yang tak memiliki masa depan.

**.**

**Comments :**

Halo, balik lagi saya bikin multichap pendek hwkwkwk kali ini benernya mau kujadiin oneshot, tapi rasanya terlalu panjang.. orz akhirnya kubagi jadi beberapa chapter.. XD

Untuk apdetnya, karena nggak ada deadline, jadi akan disesuaikan :D

Dan FanFic ini juga buat bayar utang request fic dari **Hachan** yang entah dari kapan *plakk* maaaaf lama, baru bisa dibikin sekarang, Hachaaaan~ *bows deeply* Moga suka yaa X3

Terus ini juga moga bisa jadi asupan buat Ryouta, Sei n Tetsu di #masoclub hhahaha XDD

Hai, please read n enjoy :D

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Saat kau berpikir tak ada hal berarti dalam hidupmu, saat kau mengira lima belas tahun umurmu akan tetap sama tanpa ada perubahan, maka apa yang akan terjadi bila perubahan itu datang menghampirimu?_

_Bukan, bukan untuk mengubah takdirmu, tapi untuk mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah sisa hidupmu._

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah menyangka jika bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya akan sedikit banyak mengubah hidupnya yang monoton. Begitupun dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda itu tak pernah mengira jika bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou akan membuatnya berani bermimpi tinggi-tinggi untuk masa depannya yang semula belum terpikirkan oleh remaja lima belas tahun seperti dirinya.

.

.

**L.i.m.i.t**

.

one of three

**NEW HABIT****:**** Be Here in Every Monday, Thursday and Saturday**

.

.

.

"Ah, Nigou!" Kuroko Tetsuya segera menarik tubuhnya berdiri sebelum berlari kecil mengekor anjing mungilnya yang berlarian di sekitar taman di sudut kota itu. Lelah berlari mengikuti Nigou―sang anjing, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengusap peluh di dahinya sebelum berjongkok dan menghela nafas panjang. Manik _aqua marine_nya yang semula memaku Nigou kini beralih menatap langit senja seiring dengan kepalanya yang mendongak. Sore ini cahaya mentari cukup menyengat sebelum tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Tetsuya beralih mencari-cari Nigou saat anjing mungil itu menyalak beberapa kali. Manik _aqua marine_ itu bergerak menyapu sekitar taman dan menemukan Nigou tengah menggigit ujung celana salah satu pengunjung taman yang tengah duduk santai menikmati baris demi baris kalimat dalam lembar-lembar yang mengisi buku di tangannya.

"_Ne,_ Nigou, kembali!" Teriak Tetsuya seraya segera melangkah menghampiri sang anjing, tidak ingin mengusik pemuda itu. "Nigou!" Panggilnya lagi saat pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu terlihat sedikit terusik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Langkah Tetsuya sempat terhenti saat sepasang manik _crimson_ milik pemuda itu bertemu dengan manik _aqua marine_nya selama beberapa saat.

_Indah._

―merupakan satu kata yang muncul dalam benak Tetsuya saat manik matanya beradu dengan manik _crimson_ itu.

Saat pemuda _scarlet_ itu mengalihkan pandangan menatap Nigou yang masih menarik-narik ujung celananya dan sesekali menyalak, Tetsuya menahan nafas, takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu akan memukul atau menendang Nigou untuk memintanya pergi kerena telah mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Ah, _sumima_― (Ah, maafkan ak―)" Tetsuya tak melanjutkan permintaan maafnya saat pemuda―yang menurut Tetsuya kurang lebih seumuran dengannya―itu bergerak menutup bukunya―setelah meninggalkan pembatas buku pada halaman terakhir yang dibacanya―dalam satu gerakan dan meletakkannya di bangku kosong sampingnya begitu saja kemudian membungkuk dan mengangkat Nigou hati-hati.

"Hei, Nigou?" Sapa pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan sebuah lolongan kecil, seolah Nigou menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu terkekeh kecil sebelum menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung anjing mungil itu sebagai salam pertemuan kemudian mengelusnya lembut usai membiarkan Nigou bergelung di pangkuannya.

Melihat Nigou yang tengah menyamankan diri tidur dalam pangkuan pemuda itu, Tetsuya melangkah mendekat. Ia tersenyum kikuk. "_Sumimasen deshita._ (Aku minta maaf.)" Lirihnya, yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan dan tatapan hangat sepasang manik _crimson_ itu.

Entah karena sinar mentari senja yang masih memancarkan kehangatannya atau bukan, Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan wajah minim ekspresinya itu perlahan menghangat.

.

**x****55****x**

.

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu terlihat duduk mengisi salah satu bangku taman, tepat di tempat ia duduk menyelami ribuan kata-kata yang tercetak rapi pada buku di tangannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, kali ini ia terlihat bersama dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah berlutut di depannya.

"Sei, kita pulang sekarang." Ujar pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu tegas seraya mengambil alih buku dari genggaman pemuda mungil itu, meletakkannya di bangku kosong di samping tempat pemuda mungil itu duduk sebelum membantunya berdiri. "Seijuurou!" Saat pemuda mungil itu limbung karena kedua kakinya yang lemas dan tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, dengan sigap pemuda tinggi itu membiarkan dada bidangnya beralih fungsi sebagai sandaran.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kemudian bergerak hendak menggendong Seijuurou―pemuda mungil bersurai _scarlet_ itu―saat Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang kosong dan menggesturkan untuk memapahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu pun segera menarik lengan kosong Seijuurou kemudian melingkarkannya di pinggang. Sebelah tangannya menangkup tangan Seijuurou sementara tangannya yang lain merengkuh bahu mungil itu dan memapahnya menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Seijuurou segera memasuki mobil saat pemuda tinggi itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Gerakan pemuda bersurai _navy_ yang hendak menutup pintu itu terhenti saat sebuah panggilan menginterupsi telinga keduanya.

.

.

Usai meminjam buku di perpustakaan kota, kini Tetsuya tengah bermain dengan Nigou di taman saat manik _aqua marine_nya menangkap pemandangan itu. Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_―yang kemarin ditemuinya itu tengah dipapah oleh seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi ke arah sebuah mobil yang terparkir di dekat pintu masuk taman. Dahi Tetsuya berkerut, pemuda mungil itu terlihat seperti menahan sakit dengan wajah yang tampak pucat.

Masih memaku pandangan pada pemuda mungil itu, tanpa sadar langkah Tetsuya membawanya menghampiri bangku tempat ia bertemu pemuda _scarlet_ itu beberapa waktu lalu. Dan saat manik _aqua marine_nya menemukan sebuah buku―yang ternyata sebuah novel misteri―tertinggal, Tetsuya segera menyambarnya dan berlari ke pintu masuk taman, menghampiri mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Maaf!" Seru Tetsuya begitu langkahnya berhenti. Panggilannya cukup untuk membuat pemilik dari dua pasang mata beda warna itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Aku menemukan buku tertinggal di bangku taman, kurasa ini milikmu." Ujar Tetsuya diantara nafasnya yang terengah sesaat setelah mengambil satu dari tiga buku yang dibawanya.

Seperti menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan sesuatu, pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu menyambut uluran buku dari Tetsuya. "Ah, terima kasih, aku teringat meninggalkan novel milik Sei tadi." Kekeh pemuda tinggi―yang menurut Tetsuya usianya terpaut beberapa tahun di atasnya―itu seraya menundukkan kepala, berterima kasih.

Tak banyak bicara, Tetsuya hanya balas mengangguk sebelum seluruh perhatiannya kembali teralih pada pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ dengan raut pucat itu yang tengah bersandar pada jok belakang mobil dengan mata setengah tertutup dan sebelah tangan yang meremas kemejanya hingga kusut. "Kau―" _Baik-baik saja?_ Itulah yang hendak Tetsuya tanyakan saat pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu menyela―

―"Daiki."

Tatapan manik _aqua marine_ Tetsuya lepas saat tangan besar pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengacak surai _baby blue_nya. Ia menutup sebelah matanya dan sedikit mendesis tak suka.

"_Maa,_ terima kasih banyak. Tapi maaf, kami harus segera pergi." Ujar pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat buku yang Tetsuya antarkan untuknya sebelum menutup pintu di dekatnya dan segera berjalan memutar, mengisi bangku kemudi lalu melenggang pergi.

Tetsuya masih terdiam hingga mobil hitam itu menghilang diantara mobil-mobil lain yang berlalu-lalang. Semilir angin di pertengahan musim semi perlahan menyapa kulit putihnya yang nyaris pucat, menerbangkan helai _baby blue_ lembutnya.

_ Apa― dia baik-baik saja?_

.

**x****55****x**

.

Hari Sabtu, Tetsuya kembali melangkah mengikuti Nigou memasuki taman di sudut kota. Manik _aqua marine_nya langsung beralih menatap bangku putih tempat pemuda _scarlet_ itu biasa menghabiskan sorenya, namun Tetsuya hanya mendapati bangku itu kosong. Ia kemudian menyapu setiap sudut taman dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda bermanik _crimson_ indah itu tengah berada di taman hari itu.

Tetsuya kemudian berjongkok saat Nigou menyalak dan mengendus ujung sepatunya. Ia mengangkat Nigou, memeluknya. "_Ne_, Nigou, apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Dia tidak datang hari ini, padahal ini hari Sabtu. Dan dia terlihat menahan sakit saat itu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Manik _aqua marine_ itu berubah sendu.

Tak berapa lama, Nigou melompat turun dari rengkuhan Tetsuya dan berlari menuju bangku taman tempat pemuda _scarlet_ itu biasa duduk. "Woof!" Ia menyalak sesekali, meminta Tetsuya menghampirinya dan ikut duduk disana. Nigou kemudian melompat menaiki bangku dan segera bergelung disana.

Tak banyak yang Tetsuya lakukan selain duduk bersandar dan menikmati senja. Namun, hingga langit beranjak gelap pun, pemuda itu tak kunjung datang. Tetsuya kemudian beralih menatap Nigou yang tertidur pulas tepat di tempat pemuda _scarlet_ itu duduk menghabiskan sorenya. Mengulurkan tangan mengusap Nigou perlahan, Tetsuya lalu menarik dirinya berdiri. "Nigou, ayo pulang."

Membuka matanya yang sewarna dengan manik cerah Tetsuya, Nigou sedikit meregangkan tubuh mungilnya sebelum menggeleng-gelengekan kepalanya kemudian menyalak kecil dan turun dari bangku, mengikuti langkah Tetsuya untuk pulang.

.

**x****55****x**

.

"Sepertinya bocah itu tidak datang, eh?"

Seijuurou menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu berdiri menjulang di sampingnya, tengah mendongak menatap langit senja. "Ya." Jawab Seijuurou singkat sebelum menutup novelnya dan menganggurkannya di pangkuan. Ia kemudian bersandar dan mendongak, turut menikmati biasan langit senja.

"Kau akan kembali tiga hari lagi, hari Kamis?"

"Hm~mm~ seperti biasa. Setelah pulang dari sana."

Sebenarnya, Seijuurou ingin mengembalikan buku milik Kuroko Tetsuya―begitu nama yang tertulis di halaman depan novel misteri yang seharusnya merupakan milik Seijuurou. Ya, kesimpulan Seijuurou, pemuda _baby blue_ itu memiliki novel yang sama dan salah ambil saat mengangsurkan buku milik Seijuurou yang tertinggal itu pada Daiki. Dan ia berniat untuk mengembalikannya, namun ternyata, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan anjing mungilnya itu tidak datang.

Langit kini beranjak gelap. Bumi bergulir menyembunyikan matahari dan menampakkan serpihan bintang di langit malam. Angin dingin mulai berhembus menyapa taman yang mulai lengang, menyisakan remang lampu di setiap sudutnya.

"Angin malam tidak pernah baik untuk kesehatan.. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Seolah tak mendengar ajakan Daiki, Seijuurou mengangkat topik lain saat manik _crimson_nya menatap lurus satu bintang di atas sana. "_Ne_, apa orang sepertiku masih boleh bermimpi, Daiki?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Aomine Daiki yang tengah berdiri itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tajam pada Seijuurou yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya. Manik _dark blue_nya menatap pemuda mungil itu lurus.

"Maksudku, orang yang tak memiliki masa depan sepertiku apa masih boleh bermimpi?"

"Sei! Berhen―"

"Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berharap, kan?"

"Cukup, Sei! Berhenti berkata seolah kau akan mati besok!" Tegur Daiki, tak ingin mendengar kalimat-kalimat putus asa macam itu.

Seijuurou menarik dirinya dari sandaran sebelum menoleh Daiki yang menjulang di sampingnya. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin tidak besok, tapi cepat atau lambat, kan?"

.

**x****55****x**

.

Seperti yang Seijuurou katakan sebelumnya, hari Kamis ia akan kembali mengunjungi taman. Dan disinilah ia berada, duduk menyelami lembar demi lembar _score music_ di tangannya tanpa menghiraukan Daiki yang sibuk bermain bola bersama bocah-bocah yang mengajaknya bermain begitu mereka memasuki pintu masuk taman―seperti sebelumnya, dan seperti biasanya.

Sesekali Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya menyapu sekitar. Dan saat manik _crimson_nya menangkap sosok bersurai _baby blue_ itu, Seijuurou segera beranjak dan menghampiri pemuda itu, meninggalkan lembaran _score music_ yang berserakan di salah satu bangku taman, tempatnya duduk. "Maaf. Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanyanya saat langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pemuda yang tengah berjongkok mengusap-usap si anjing mungil berbulu hitam-putih itu.

Belum sempat pemuda _baby blue _itu menemukan suaranya kala mendapati sosok Seijuurou yang menghampirinya, anjing mungil itu melolong sebelum menarik-narik ujung celana panjang Seijuurou.

"Hei, Nigou." Sapa Seijuurou seraya membungkuk kemudian membawa anjing itu dalam pelukannya. Nigou segera mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke pipi Seijuurou sebelum menjilat pipi pemuda itu. Seijuurou terkekeh menanggapinya. Sejenak ia sibuk bergurau dengan Nigou hingga ia mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depannya.

_Ternyata, pemuda itu tak lebih tinggi darinya._ "Err, maaf, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku ini. Milikmu?"

Manik secerah langit musim panas itu melebar kala melihat sebuah novel misteri yang Seijuurou angkat. "Bukankah itu milikmu? Tertinggal di bangku tempat kau biasa duduk. Beberapa hari yang lalu." Tanggap pemuda _baby blue_ itu dengan memberi jeda di setiap kalimatnya. Dan seolah teringat sesuatu, pertanyaan pemuda itu berikutnya membuat Seijuurou kembali mengatupkan bibirnya yang terbuka―"Daripada itu, apa kau sudah sehat? Kau terlihat pucat waktu itu."

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya sesaat sebelum mengulas senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Seijuurou kembali mengangkat buku di tangannya. "Mengenai ini, kurasa kau salah mengira bukumu sebagai bukuku. Sepertinya kita memiliki buku yang sama." Seijuurou kemudian membuka halaman pertama novel itu yang menunjukkan dua huruf kanji dan tiga huruf kana yang tertulis rapi di sudut atas halaman itu sebelum kembali menutupnya dan mengangsurkannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Milikmu, kan?"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Tetsuya menyambut buku itu dengan sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Maafkan aku, besok aku akan―"

"Lusa saja."

"Eh?" Tetsuya mendongak, menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan datang lagi hari Sabtu, Tetsuya. Bawalah buku itu lusa."

"Eh?" Sekali lagi, Tetsuya bertanya-tanya dengan kerutan dahi yang semakin dalam mengisi wajah datarnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul, menyadari satu hal. "Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Tetsuya', Tetsuya?" Tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, Seijuurou kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tak menumpu Nigou di pelukannya. "Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou."

.

.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berjabat tangan dan saling bertukar nama untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine Daiki yang tengah berlari kecil menggiring bola sebelum mengopernya pada salah satu bocah di dekatnya itu terkekeh saat manik _dark blue_nya meng_capture_ siluet dua pemuda itu dengan biasan sinar jingga yang menyelimuti sekitar mereka.

_Hangat._

.

**x****55****x**

.

Tanpa Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sadari, pertemuan mereka perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan di sore hari selepas jarum jam menunjuk pada angka empat. Menghabiskan sore dengan menikmati langit senja bersama. Sebuah kebiasaan baru yang sederhana.

"Jangan kesana, Nigou!"

Seijuurou yang terlihat serius dengan bacaannya sore itu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara yang familiar, ditambah dengan lolongan anjing yang tak asing di telinganya. Menolehkan kepala, manik _crimson_ Seijuurou mendapati Tetsuya berdiri tak jauh dari sana―bersama Nigou tentunya.

"_Domo_." Sapa Tetsuya singkat seraya menunjuk Nigou yang membawanya ke bangku tempat Seijuurou biasa duduk.

Beralih menutup buku yang dibacanya, Seijuurou menepuk pahanya―"Hei, Nigou, kemarilah."―membuat anjing mungil itu segera menghampirinya dan melompat ke pangkuannya usai melolong kecil. Seijuurou beralih mengelus bulu hitam-putih itu lembut sementara Nigou menyamankan diri bergelung di pangkuan Seijuurou. "Duduklah, Tetsuya." Ujar Seijuurou, menepuk bangku di sisi kirinya yang kosong.

Usai mengambil duduk, manik _aqua marine_ Tetsuya menangkap buku yang baru saja Seijuurou tutup dan sisihkan di sampingnya. "Buku― apa?" Tanyanya, mencoba membaca judul buku di sampingnya.

"Oh? Novel misteri." Jawab Seijuurou kemudian mengangsurkannya pada Tetsuya. "Mau coba membacanya?"

Tetsuya menyambut buku itu dan membacanya selama beberapa saat. Huruf _alphabet_ tercetak rapi dan tersebar mengisi baris demi baris kalimat dalam novel itu. Ya, Inggris. Novel yang Seijuurou angsurkan adalah sebuah novel misteri berbahasa Inggris karangan penulis terkenal dari Eropa.

Novel misteri― dan bahasa Inggris. Tetsuya sedikit bergidik dibuatnya. Bukan, bukan karena Tetsuya tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, tentu ia bisa, hanya saja, membaca novel dalam bahasa Jepang memiliki kenyamanan tersendiri untuknya.

Tetsuya mengulas senyum tipis, ia baru tahu kalau bacaan Seijuurou cukup berat, pantas saja ia sering menemukan pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu tengah serius menyelami bukunya. Tak lama, Tetsuya kembali angkat bicara. "Akashi-_kun_ memiliki banyak seri novel misteri?"

"Hmm?" Seijuurou yang tengah bermain-main dengan Nigou di pangkuannya itu menoleh. "Lumayan. Kau tertarik membacanya?"

"Err~" Manik pemuda _baby blue_ itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Belum sempat Tetsuya menjawab, Seijuurou teringat sesuatu. "Ah benar. Kau juga suka novel misteri kan? Novel yang tempo hari tertukar." Dan Seijuurou tersenyum simpul saat mendapati sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Aku akan meminjamkannya untukmu kalau kau mau."

"Boleh?"

Seijuurou menahan tawa. _Masih perlu ditanyakan, kah?_ Sudah jelas Seijuurou mau meminjamkannya. "Tentu saja." Ujarnya seraya menarik ujung poni Tetsuya. "Akan kupinjamkan Senin depan."

"Ah tapi Akashi-_kun_, aku lebih senang membaca novel misteri yang berbahasa Jepang." Ujar Tetsuya akhirnya seraya mengusap ujung kepalanya.

"Hmm~ untuk novel yang kau bawa itu masih belum ada versi bahasa Jepangnya, Tetsuya. Apa kau mau kupinjamkan yang sudah diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Jepang? Penulisnya sama, hanya saja ini seri sebelum novel itu." Akashi menunjuk novel di tangan Tetsuya.

"Tidak masalah, Akashi-_kun_. Maaf merepotkanmu." Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Akashi menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak. Baik, akan kupinjamkan Senin depan."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tetsuya yang dijawab dengan anggukan sebelum pemuda _scarlet_ itu kembali bermain-main dengan Nigou.

Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya memaku manik _aqua marine_nya menatap Seijuurou yang terlihat begitu ceria saat bermain bersama Nigou. Padahal, tak jarang Tetsuya menemukan pemuda itu tengah serius berkelut dengan berbagai novel misteri berbahasa Inggris yang dibacanya. Tetsuya masih memperhatikan Seijuurou hingga pemuda itu berdeham.

"Ada yang aneh, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, tidak." Tetsuya sontak menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya saja― ehmm, Akashi-_kun_ terlihat begitu suka dengan Nigou. Kau pasti begitu sayang pada anjingmu."

"Hmm?" Seijuurou terkekeh kecil. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya anjing." Jawabnya.

"Oh, kucing, ya? Tak kusangka Akashi-_kun_ memiliki peliharaan yang lebih imut." Tanggap Tetsuya kemudian, menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Seijuurou tergelak. "Aku bahkan tak punya peliharaan, Tetsuya." Ujarnya tak dapat menahan tawa.

Tetsuya menoleh cepat mendengarnya. "Seekorpun?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ya. Tak seekorpun." Jawab Seijuurou mantap kemudian mengacak surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya sembari tersenyum melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau begitu menyukai mereka."

"Hmm?" Seijuurou tampak menimbang-nimbang alasan sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Daiki tak mengijinkanku memelihara mereka."

"Begitu? Sayang sekali." Sesal Tetsuya sebelum mengulurkan tangan mengelus Nigou di pangkuan Seijuurou.

Mendengarnya, Seijuurou hanya mengulas senyum lemah. _Tentu saja._

.

**x****55****x**

.

Berikutnya, tanpa bertukar barang sekedar nomor ponsel maupun alamat _e-mail_, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kembali bertemu di bangku taman itu pada hari-hari tertentu. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, mereka bertemu tiga kali dalam satu minggu, selepas jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Senin, Kamis dan Sabtu, merupakan hari yang selalu dinantikan keduanya.

Tetsuya selalu sampai di taman itu lima belas menit lebih cepat karena ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain-main bersama Nigou sembari menunggu kedatangan Seijuurou. Sementara Seijuurou, saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat, ia akan muncul dari pintu masuk taman dan menghampiri Tetsuya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Pertemuan mereka tak berlangsung lama, namun masing-masing dari mereka begitu menikmati kebersamaan yang singkat itu.

"Halo, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menepuk sisi bahu Tetsuya pelan sebelum berbalas sapa dengan lolongan Nigou. "Hei, Nigou."

"Ah, selamat sore, Akashi-_kun_."

Tak lama setelah Seijuurou mengambil duduk di sebelah Tetsuya, Nigou akan menyalak sekali sebelum melompat ke pangkuan Seijuurou, menyamankan diri dengan bergelung seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana novel yang kau baca kemarin?"

Seperti biasa, mereka akan memulai perbincangan dengan Seijuurou yang mendengarkan tanggapan Tetsuya mengenai novel yang telah dibacanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka bertukar pendapat. Tak jarang Seijuurou menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai kasus atau misteri dalam novel yang sekiranya Tetsuya kurang paham. Kemudian perbincangan berlanjut dengan Seijuurou yang merekomendasikan novelnya yang lain dan berakhir dengan kalimat,―"Baiklah, lusa aku akan meminjamkannya untukmu."―sebelum Seijuurou mengangsurkan novel yang dibawanya, sebuah novel misteri yang hendak ia pinjamkan pada Tetsuya, novel yang ia rekomendasikan di pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

Perbincangan mereka mengenai novel berakhir saat langit mulai membiaskan warna jingganya, melukis langit indah kala senja datang yang tercermin pada _orbs_ keduanya. Masing-masing dari mereka menikmati kehangatan mentari senja dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tetsuya yang memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang manik _aqua marine_ itu seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa setiap jengkal kulitnya yang nyaris pucat. Sementara Seijuurou lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendongak, membiarkan sepasang manik _crimson_ itu bergerak liar menikmati keindahan kanvas alam itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Seberkas cahaya dari warna kemerahan itu perlahan sirna dan tergantikan dengan remang lampu di setiap sudut taman. Hembusan angin malam di akhir musim semi turut mengisi sekitar taman yang mulai lengang. Dan saat sebuah suara menyusupi gendang telinga mereka, itulah saat pertemuan mereka berakhir. Bagai _alarm_ yang berdering, panggilan―"Sei."―dari pemuda bersurai _navy_ begitu langit telah berubah gelap menandakan bahwa―

"Sudah saatnya pulang." Ujar Daiki.

Seijuurou menarik punggungnya dari sandaran bangku, membiarkan Daiki menangkupkan mantel hangat yang kini melingkupi tubuh mungilnya.

Merasa sedikit ada pergerakan, Nigou membuka matanya sebelum menarik tubuhnya bangkit. Nigou kemudian beralih menggesekkan kepalanya pada perut Seijuurou. "Woof!" Ia menyalak sekali sebelum turun dari pangkuan Seijuurou dan beralih duduk tepat di samping Tetsuya, menggerakkan ekornya lucu.

"_Na_, Tetsuya." Panggil Seijuurou kemudian. Manik _crimson_nya menatap hangat pemuda _baby blue_ di sebelahnya. "Lusa akan kupinjamkan bukuku." Seijuurou lalu menarik tubuhnya berdiri. "Selamat membaca."

"Kami pulang dulu, Tetsu. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Daiki seraya mengacak helaian _baby blue_ itu sebelum melangkah mengekor Seijuurou usai mereka melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati di jalan." Balas Tetsuya seraya memandang kepergian dua pemuda itu.

.

**x****55****x**

.

Pertemuan berikutnya merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka di awal musim panas. Beruntunglah hari Senin itu hujan yang menyambut datangnya musim panas tidak turun mengguyur seisi kota. Seperti sebelum dan seperti biasanya, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengambil duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman itu.

Hari itu sudah memasuki musim panas, namun dahi Tetsuya berkerut samar saat ia mendapati Seijuurou yang mengenakan setelan kaus lengan panjang biru _donker_ yang ditumpuk dengan kaus lengan pendek warna merah hati dan _jeans_ hitam panjang―tak jauh beda dengan penampilan pemuda _scarlet_ itu di musim sebelumnya―saat musim semi. Ya, Seijuurou biasa mengenakan kaus atau kemeja lengan panjang yang dirangkap dengan _sweater_ atau setelan kaus yang dibalut dengan jaket maupun _jamper_.

_Apa tidak terasa panas?_ Tetsuya bertanya-tanya tanpa mengutarakannya melalui mulut. Ia yang hanya dengan setelan kaus lengan pendek warna putih dan celana pendek hitam sebatas lutut saja sudah beberapa kali menarik bagian depan kausnya kemudian melepasnya, menarik lagi lalu melepasnya lagi agar ada sedikit sirkulasi udara yang menyapa setiap jengkal kulit putihnya yang tertutup kaus.

"Sekalipun sinar matahari masih belum terik seperti musim panas biasanya, tapi suhu udara sepertinya sudah mulai naik ya, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou membuka pembicaraan saat sudut matanya menangkap Tetsuya yang melakukan ritual dengan kausnya.

"Begitulah, Akashi-_kun_." Jawab Tetsuya setuju.

"Kau haus?" Seijuurou tersenyum saat mendapatkan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Menarik punggung dari sandaran kursi, manik _crimson_ Seijuurou beredar menyusuri sekitar. "Aku akan meminta Daiki membelikan minuman untuk kita." Ujarnya.

"Apa Akashi-_kun_ tidak merasa panas?" Tetsuya yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya seraya menunjuk pakaian Seijuurou.

"Hmm?" Seijuurou menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum menundukkan kepala, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk lawan bicaranya. "Oh? Tidak, Tetsuya." Senyumnya. "Aku hanya haus." Imbuhnya sebelum memanggil Daiki saat menemukan sosok tinggi yang dicarinya ketika ia menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Seijuurou kemudian meminta pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu membelikan minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

Usai mengusap kepala beberapa bocah―usia sekitar enam tahun―di sudut taman, Daiki beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya dan melangkah lebar menghampiri bangku tempat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya duduk, mendengarkan permintaan Seijuurou. Mengangguk mengerti, Daiki kemudian melenggang pergi.

Tak berapa lama Daiki pergi, manik _aqua marine_ Tetsuya melebar saat pandangannya menangkap Seijuurou yang mendesis dan membungkukkan badannya. "Akashi-_kun_!?" Wajah datarnya berubah panik. Seketika jantung Tetsuya berdebar dengan kecepatan melebihi normal.

Nafas Seijuurou putus-putus seiring dengan sakit di dadanya yang menyerang. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kuat kausnya tepat di dada, mencoba menetralisir sakit yang ditahannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain meremat sisi bangku yang di dudukinya. Wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin yang menyapa sekujur tubuhnya.

"Akashi-_kun_..." Tetsuya yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa beralih memeluk Seijuurou dan berharap sosok Daiki segera kembali. Sungguh, Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika ia dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Tetsuya kembali mendapati Seijuurou dalam keadaan seperti saat awal-awal mereka bertemu kurang lebih hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan pemuda _scarlet_ ini, pun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Seijuurou tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Nigou yang semula bermain-main dengan belalang yang melompat-lompat diantara rumput di depan bangku itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya saat sepasang manik secerah langit musim panas itu melihat Tetsuya tengah merengkuh Seijuurou. Beralih mendekat, Nigou menyalak beberapa kali sebelum beranjak. Keempat kakinya itu membawanya berlari cepat ke arah Daiki pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tak berapa lama sosok tinggi Daiki kembali, setengah berlari sebelum menghampiri mereka dan berjongkok di depan Seijuurou. "Sei!" Sentaknya saat manik _dark blue_nya mendapati Seijuurou yang terengah dengan mata setengah terpejam, tampak kerutan tajam di dahinya. Saat Seijuurou meliriknya lemah, ia tahu Seijuurou masih sadar.

Bergerak cepat, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu beranjak berdiri. "Aku sudah menghubungi Midorima-_Sensei_. Bertahanlah." Lirihnya. Usai mengantongi ponsel yang semula digenggamnya, Daiki beralih menarik tubuh mungil Seijuurou dalam gendongannya. "Maafkan aku, Tetsu. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya pada Tetsuya yang masih duduk mematung. Tanpa menghiraukan lolongan Nigou, Daiki segera meninggalkan taman, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

Nigou menyalak beberapa kali namun pemuda _baby blue_ itu tak mendengarnya. Tetsuya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Otaknya tengah memproses kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan satu nama yang tak lelah ia panggil dan terus muncul memenuhi benaknya adalah―

Akashi-_kun_...

Akashi-_kun_...

Akashi-_kun_...

.

.

**x****Next****:**** PHILOSOPHY****x**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa, minna *u*/

Hmm~ gimana tanggepan minna ama mini series fanfic ini? Ada yang mau nebak atau coba berspekulasi, mungkin? Atau mungkin mau nebak kira-kira apa mimpinya Tetsuya disini? XD

Oh iyaa, ayo tebak, pertama Tetsuya ketemu Seijuurou hari apa hayoo? *segala pake' tebak-tebakan, Na!*PLAKK* XDD ama Daiki disini siapanya Seijuurou hayoo? *whistle* hhihihi

Hai, mohon kritik sarannya yak minna~ aku membutuhkannya setelah lama nggak bikin mini series kayak gini lagi *bows*

Nggak lupa sankyuu buat yang udah nemu n baca fanfic ini :3

Buat Hachan, skali lagi maaf baru kubikinin sekarang yaa *bows* hhihi moga suka :D

Regards,

_Natha


	2. Philosophy

**[****Chaptered FanFic****] –****L.i.m.i.t**

.

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

L.i.m.i.t © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 4300 words + 195 words [for omake]

**Pairing :** AkashiXKuroko

**Genre[s] : **hurt/comfort, friendship, family

**BGM :** One Ok Rock – Smiling Down

**Warning[s] :** AU!, shonen-ai, 4k+ for this chapter, beberapa keterangan [omake] yang diselipkan diantara paragraf

**Summary :**

Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah menyangka jika bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya akan membuatnya mengubah filosofinya tentang hidup. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah mengira jika bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou akan membuatnya menemukan sebuah mimpi.

**.**

**Comments :**

Yep, halooo minna *u*/ adakah yang melihat sedikit perubahan dari FanFic ini? Yep, keterangan FanFic di atas yang semula 'threeshot' sekarang ganti jadi 'chaptered FanFic' .. to iu to, saya berniat menjadikannya MultiChapter.. hhehe *PLAKK* err mungkin bukan chapter panjang juga, jadi mungkin lebih ke mini series rasanya ya?

Alasannya adalah karena ternyata FanFic ini nggak cukup kalo' harus kupadatkan jadi threeshot.. salahkan ide" pendukung yang banyak bermunculan *PLAKK* akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya mini series agar seimbang antara cerita kehidupan Seijuurou n Tetsuya disini..

I hope you don't mind n could you please bear with it, minna? Yoroshiku ne~ *bows*

Hai, chapter two is up, please read n enjoy :D

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Apa pendapatmu tentang hidup? Apa kau akan hidup dengan membiarkannya berlalu seiring waktu yang berjalan? Ataukah kau menginginkan sesuatu dan kau berusaha untuk meraihnya? Berusaha untuk menjadikannya nyata?_

_Setiap manusia yang hidup memiliki cara mereka sendiri-sendiri bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan._

_Dan― kau.. apa kau akhirnya menemukan apa arti hidupmu? Karena hidup tidaklah hanya sekedar untuk menyambut kematian._

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah menyangka jika bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya akan membuatnya mengubah filosofinya tentang hidup. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah mengira jika bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou akan membuatnya menemukan sebuah mimpi.

.

.

**L.i.m.i.t**

.

chapter two

**PHILOSOPHY****:**** You Live a Life is not Only to Waiting for Your Death. It****'****s about****:**** Makes a Lot of Memories that You Won****'****t Ever Forget**

.

.

.

Hujan.

Sore itu, hujan yang menjadi ciri khas di awal datangnya musim panas turun. Tetsuya tengah mengenakan mantel―bisa disebut jas hujan―di _genkan_* rumahnya. "Nigou, aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar. Mengembalikan buku. Kau jaga rumah, ya? Hujannya cukup lebat." Ujar Tetsuya seraya beberapa kali melirik Nigou sementara tangannya masih sibuk dengan mantelnya. "_Hai, itte kimasu._**" Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Tetsuya pamit seraya meraih payung lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

(*_genkan_ (_entranceway_): _space_ kecil setelah pintu masuk rumah, biasa digunakan sebagai tempat melepas sepatu―yang kemudian diganti dengan _surippa (slippers,_ semacam sandal rumah), melepas mantel serta tempat menyimpan payung.)

(**_itte kimasu_: dapat diartikan semacam "Aku berangkat" atau "Aku pergi dulu". Biasa diucapkan oleh orang yang meninggalkan rumah. Namun dari kalimatnya sendiri, artinya adalah "(Aku) pergi untuk kembali".)

Menerobos hujan, Tetsuya melangkah lebar menuju perpustakaan, berniat mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Suara kecipakan sepatu _boots_ yang beradu dengan aspal jalanan yang basah dengan beberapa genangan air membaur dengan suara rintik hujan yang turun.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, usai menanggalkan mantel dan menyimpan payung di sudut lobi, Tetsuya beralih masuk. Manik _aqua marine_ yang semula cerah itu berubah sendu seperti langit kelabu sore itu kala Tetsuya menangkap sebuah novel misteri di dalam tas selempangnya. Novel yang dipinjamnya dari Seijuurou―hari Sabtu lalu.

Selesai dengan urusannya, tanpa pikir panjang usai mengenakan kembali mantel dan meraih payungnya, Tetsuya segera beralih ke taman di sudut kota. Beberapa hal kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok Akashi Seijuurou―

_Hari Senin lalu, Tetsuya sudah sengaja mengajak Nigou pergi ke taman tanpa mengganti seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakannya. Entah mengapa, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Seijuurou. Ia ingin segera melihat bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Ya, pertemuan terakhir mereka di hari Sabtu diakhiri dengan Daiki yang membopong sosok mungil Seijuurou yang nyaris pingsan itu._

_Tetsuya ingin bertemu Seijuurou. Tetsuya ingin menanyakan ratusan bahkan ribuan hal yang tersimpan dengan tidak nyaman dalam otaknya. Ia ingin segera menumpahkan luapan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu._

_Namun, tak ada hal lain yang dapat Tetsuya lakukan selain datang ke taman dan menunggu. Mereka tak bertukar apapun, bahkan sekedar alamat _e-mail_. Tetsuya juga tak tahu dimana Seijuurou tinggal, pun tak tahu dimana pemuda itu bersekolah. Tetsuya baru sadar bahwa―_

_Ia tidak tahu apa-apa._

_Mereka dekat, namun tidak dekat. Mereka saling mengenal, namun juga tidak mengenal baik. _

_Dan hari Senin itu, hingga senja kembali datang dan membiaskan sinar hangatnya menyapa seluruh penjuru taman, Tetsuya harus puas hanya dengan perasaan kecewa yang terselip diantara rasa cemasnya yang kian bertambah lantaran Seijuurou tidak datang hari itu._

_Seperti _Déjà vu_, pemuda _baby blue_ itu kembali teringat saat awal pertemuan mereka. Ia juga pernah menunggu dengan perasaan cemas berlebih pada pemuda yang bahkan belum―atau tidak―dikenalnya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu juga sama. Waktu itu, Seijuurou tak datang saat Tetsuya sengaja datang, menunggunya, berharap melihat pemuda _scarlet_ itu baik-baik saja._

―hingga langkahnya kini terhenti di dekat bangku putih―tempat ia dan Seijuurou biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Bangku itu basah di tengah guyuran hujan.

Tetsuya merasa bahunya lemas, payung yang menaunginya dari hujan nyaris lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang berharap Seijuurou duduk menunggunya di bangku itu. _Bodoh._ Memutuskan untuk berbalik, Tetsuya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Menghela nafas, Tetsuya kemudian beralih menuju _basutei_ (_bus stop_/halte) kosong yang berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu keluar taman. Ia menutup payung dan menyandarkannya di sudut kursi yang bersebelahan dengan dinding sebelum beralih melepas mantelnya.

_Tetsuya, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau berharap Akashi-_kun_ duduk disana, sibuk dengan bacaannya dan menunggumu? Oh mungkin itu akan terjadi kalau saja hari ini tidak turun hujan. Ya, mungkin._

Sore itu, masih dengan suara rintik hujan yang turun, Kuroko Tetsuya terduduk di _basutei_ seorang diri, sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga berulang kali ia tak menghiraukan bus yang datang dan berhenti dengan pintu otomatisnya yang terbuka selama beberapa menit―untuk menaikkan dan menurunkan penumpang―sebelum kembali pergi. Bahkan, Tetsuya tak menyadari saat sebuah mobil hitam melintas perlahan di depannya dan membunyikan klakson dua kali secara berkala.

.

.

Daiki tak mengira manik _dark blue_nya menemukan sosok mungil Tetsuya di _basutei_ dekat taman. _Sedang apa bocah itu berdiam diri di tengah hujan seperti ini?_ Batinnya. Usai membunyikan klakson dua kali yang tak diindahkan, Daiki meminggirkan mobilnya sebelum membuka payung dan turun dari mobil.

"_Hora yo_._ Naze koitsu ga koko ni irunda?_ (Hey lihatlah. Kenapa bocah ini ada disini?)" Sapanya yang membuat sepasang manik _aqua marine_ itu meliriknya. "Yo, Tetsu." Senyumnya seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Aomine―_san_?"

"Pfft~" Daiki menahan tawa ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok di depannya ini mendongakkan kepala dengan manik cerahnya yang melebar menatapnya. "_Oya, nanda yo sonna kao?_ (Oh _my_, apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu?)" Dengusnya diantara tawanya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Ah ngomong-ngomong, Tetsu. Jangan memanggilku 'Aomine-_san_', aku belum setua itu. Kau panggil aku 'Daiki' saja, seperti Sei biasa memanggilku."

Seolah tak mendengar dua kalimat terakhir pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu, Tetsuya malah menanyakan hal lain yang cukup membuat Daiki menghentikan tawanya. "Berapa usia Aomine-_san_?"

"U-untuk apa bertanya usia?!" Sambar Daiki kesal. Ya, ia tak pernah suka ditanya masalah usia! Apalagi oleh― bocah. Namun akhirnya ia menjawab juga. "Dua puluh tujuh― Memangnya kenapa?!" Tukasnya sembari membuang muka.

"Hmm? Sebenarnya panggilan itu cocok untukmu yang nyaris berusia tiga puluh," Lirih Tetsuya yang sukses memunculkan tiga siku-siku di kepala Daiki. "Tapi baiklah, bagaimana dengan 'Aomine-_kun_'?" Tanya Tetsuya polos

Daiki tercengang dibuatnya. Rasa kesal yang semula hinggap itu lenyap seketika. _Bagaimana bisa bocah ini terlihat menyebalkan dan polos dalam waktu bersamaan?! _Kuso gakki*_ yang mirip dengan Sei, eh? Ceh!_ Daiki kembali mendengus, merasa wajar karena yang berada di depannya ini memang masihlah bocah berusia lima belas tahun―yang sangat jauh lebih muda darinya.

(*_kuso gakki_: bocah sialan. Semacam umpatan yang biasa ditujukan pada bocah/anak kecil yang―sedikit banyak―menyebalkan. XD)

Melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, Daiki mengarahkan manik _dark blue_nya beradu dengan manik _aqua marine_ Tetsuya. "_Na_, Tetsu. Sudah saatnya pulang. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya sudah duduk manis di jok depan mobil, di samping bangku kemudi. Manik _aqua marine_nya mengekor Daiki yang tengah membuka bagasi seiring dengan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Saat mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke depan, sudut mata Tetsuya menangkap sebuah mantel―_coat_―berwarna merah _maroon_ yang terlipat rapi di jok belakang.

"Aka―shi-_kun_." Lirihnya saat mendapati kosong di jok panjang itu selain mantel yang ditemukannya.

"Yep, maaf, permisi sebentar."

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tak sadar sejak kapan Daiki telah mengisi bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Pemuda _navy_ itu kini tengah mengulurkan tangan kiri ke arahnya seraya mencondongkan sedikit tubuh tingginya guna mengambil sesuatu dari laci di _dashboard_ mobil. Manik _aqua marine_ Tetsuya hanya memperhatikan pergerakan pemuda itu sebelum ia menerima sesuatu.

"Pakai itu untuk mengeringkan rambutmu, lalu―"

Ya, handuk. Tetsuya menatap handuk berukuran sedang berwarna kuning gading yang teronggok di pangkuannya sebelum melirik Daiki yang sedikit memundurkan bangkunya sebelum meraih sesuatu di jok belakang.

"―pakai ini. Kau kedinginan, tubuhmu gemetar." Daiki menjelaskan seraya mengangsurkan sesuatu itu pada Tetsuya. Ya, mantel hangat berwarna merah _maroon_ yang Tetsuya lihat mengisi jok belakang sebelumnya kini di angsurkan di hadapannya. "Ini milik Sei, kurasa cukup untukmu karena sepertinya ukuran badan kalian sama."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Tetsuya singkat, menerima uluran mantel itu.

Setengah perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan usai Daiki bertanya―"Tetsu, dimana alamat rumahmu?" dan Tetsuya yang memberikan arahan.

"_Anoo_, Aomine-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_―"

"Oh? Dia sedang tidak bersamaku." Senyum Daiki usai memotong kalimat Tetsuya.

Dari sudut mata, Daiki menangkap Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa― apa Akashi-_kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm? Dia baik. Hanya saja karena hari ini turun hujan, jadi kami tidak pergi ke taman." Jawab Daiki,―

Sebuah jawaban yang sangat logis. Oh, haruskah Daiki bersyukur hari itu hujan tengah turun dan mengguyur seluruh kota?

―"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Sei, Tetsu." Imbuhnya tanpa mengurangi fokusnya pada jalanan basah di depan.

Tetsuya kembali menganggukkan kepala menjawab ucapan Daiki. Mengisi keheningan, Tetsuya kembali angkat bicara. Seolah tak lagi sanggup menekan rasa penasarannya, ia pun bertanya―

"Sebenarnya― Akashi-_kun_ kenapa?"

―bersamaan dengan _traffic light_ yang berubah merah. Usai menghentikan laju mobilnya, Daiki menoleh cepat dan ia mendapatkan tatapan manik _aqua marine_ yang penuh dengan sirat kekhawatiran. Ia mengerutkan dahi samar.

_Apa ia harus menjelaskannya?_ Daiki tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum terkekeh kecil, ia sadar ia tak punya hak untuk itu. Ia kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, mengacak surai _baby blue_ yang masih setengah basah itu sejenak. Manik gelapnya beradu dengan sepasang manik sewarna langit cerah itu sesaat sebelum ia kembali menarik tangannya, memindahnya meraih _porsneleng_ dan kakinya yang perlahan menginjak gas, kembali melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan yang terlihat sedikit lengang sore itu.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri itu pada Sei, Tetsu?"

Terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah anggukan Tetsuya berikan. Ya, sebaiknya ia menanyakan sendiri saat bertemu dengan Seijuurou lagi nanti. Namun, masih banyak hal yang ingin Tetsuya gali. "Err~ Aomine-_kun_... Aku― ingin tanya satu hal."

"Ya?" Manik _dark blue_ itu melirik bocah di sampingnya.

Masih tak sanggup menekan rasa penasaranya, Tetsuya kembali menyuarakan pertanyaannya―yang menurutnya mungkin dan bisa dijawab oleh sosok pemuda di sebelahnya, Aomine Daiki.

"Boleh aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Akashi-_kun_?"

.

**x****55****x**

.

Aomine Daiki. Adalah sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ dengan surai _navy_ yang Tetsuya tahu selalu bersama dengan Seijuurou.

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu di taman sudut kota dan menikmati senja bersama, juga setelah Daiki menemukan dan mengantarnya pulang di hari hujan, Tetsuya tahu bahwa Aomine-_kun_―begitu akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk memanggilnya―tinggal berdua bersama Seijuurou dengan menghuni rumah minimalis dua lantai di sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah.

Tetsuya akhirnya juga tahu apa hubungan keduanya. Bisa dibilang, Daiki―yang terpaut sekitar dua belas tahun lebih tua dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya itu―merupakan sosok kakak, pengasuh, juga pelayan bagi Seijuurou. Mengerti segala hal tentang Seijuurou, apa yang dibutuhkannya dan memahami bagaimana pola pikir serta kebiasaan remaja bersurai _scarlet_ itu.

Ya, menurut cerita yang Tetsuya dengar, Seijuurou dan Daiki sudah saling mengenal sejak Seijuurou kecil, dan tinggal bersama sejak Daiki berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Kurang lebih, sudah enam tahun ini Daiki yang mengasuh Seijuurou―seorang diri.

Semua bermula dari kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Akashi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Seijuurou―juga Ayah Daiki yang merupakan kepala _butler_ keluarga Akashi―nyaris sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Seijuurou masih berusia lima tahun. Setelah kecelakaan itu, selama empat tahun berikutnya, mereka tinggal di kediaman relasi keluarga Aomine yang mengajukan diri untuk merawat Daiki dan Seijuurou kecil. Mengenai perusahaan besar milik keluarga Akashi telah diurus oleh asisten terpercaya Ayah Seijuurou kala itu.

Kemudian, ketika Daiki telah menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, ia diminta untuk mengambil alih sementara kepemimpinan perusahaan besar milik keluarga Akashi hingga Seijuurou cukup umur untuk meneruskan perjuangan Ayahnya nanti. Menerima pekerjaan itu―setelah mempelajari segala serba-serbinya, Daiki kemudian memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri―tak ingin banyak merepotkan orang lain, mengingat usianya yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Ia pun membawa Seijuurou yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun untuk―keluar dari rumah relasi keluarga Aomine dan―tinggal bersamanya.

.

**x****55****x**

.

Menghiraukan Nigou yang berlari-lari kecil kesana-kemari, hari Sabtu itu Tetsuya hanya duduk termangu di bangku tempat ia dan Seijuurou biasa duduk menghabiskan sore. Angin hangat musim panas menyapa setiap jengkal kulit putihnya yang tak terbalut _vest_ putih yang dikenakannya sore itu.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat pelan di bahu Tetsuya saat jarum jam telah melewati pukul empat bersamaan dengan sebuah sapaan―

"Halo, Tetsuya."

―dari sosok yang Tetsuya tunggu nyaris satu minggu belakangan ini. Sedikit terlonjak usai mendengar suara itu, Tetsuya menoleh cepat dan mengekor sosok Seijuurou yang melangkah melewati depannya sebelum mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah―kanan―nya. "Akashi-_kun_?! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seijuurou yang tengah berbalas sapa dengan Nigou pun beralih mengarahkan manik _crimson_nya menatap pemuda _baby blue_ di sebelahnya. Mengulas senyum tipis, Seijuurou mengangkat bahu seraya menelengkan kepalanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat. _Ne,_ Nigou?" Ujarnya yang dibalas dengan lolongan kecil sebagai persetujuan.

Masih cemas memandang Seijuurou, tanpa sadar Tetsuya menahan nafas selama beberapa saat sementara tangannya mencengkeram celana pendeknya di atas pangkuan. Beralih membuka tas selempangnya, Tetsuya kemudian mengangsurkan sebuah _notes_ yang terbuka di halaman kosong dengan sebuah _pen_ ke hadapan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengernyit. "Tetsu―"

"Tolong tulis nomor ponsel atau alamat _e-mail_ Akashi-_kun_." Titah Tetsuya tanpa memandang pemuda _scarlet_ di sampingnya yang menatapnya bingung.

_Eh? _Menyadari tangan Tetsuya yang mengulurkan _notes _itu sedikit bergetar, Seijuurou tahu ia sudah membuat pemuda manis ini begitu mencemaskannya. Menarik nafas dan menghelanya pelan, Seijuurou menjawab lirih. "Aku tidak memiliki ponsel, Tetsuya." Senyumnya samar.

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku dimana rumah sakit atau tempat yang bisa segera menanganimu―" Masih menunduk, Tetsuya terlihat menggelengkan kepala. "A-aku― aku takut terjadi sesuatu lagi seperti kemarin. Aku― ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Akashi-_kun_."

Menangkup tangan Tetsuya yang gemetar sejenak, Seijuurou kemudian mengambil alih _notes_ beserta _pen_ itu. Selama beberapa saat, ia sibuk menggoreskan _pen_nya, menuliskan alamat sebuah rumah sakit sebelum kembali mengangsurkannya pada Tetsuya. "Aku juga menulis nama dokter yang biasa menanganiku. Dan nomor ponsel Daiki." Imbuhnya.

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu menyambut kembali _notes_nya dalam diam sebelum kembali menyelami keheningan.

"Cukup hubungi Daiki kalau terjadi lagi seperti kemarin, Tetsuya. Itu akan sangat membantu. Selebihnya, Daiki akan segera mengatasi semuanya." Seijuurou mengulas senyum, mencoba menenangkan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kaku tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata. Hening. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga Tetsuya mengarahkan manik cerahnya menatap Seijuurou yang terdiam seraya mengusap bulu halus Nigou yang bergelung di pangkuannya―seperti biasa.

"Akashi-_kun_?" Panggilan Tetsuya membuat manik _crimson_ itu akhirnya beradu dengan sepasang _aqua marine_nya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya kau sa―" Pemuda mungil itu kembali mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya Akashi-_kun_, kau― kenapa?" A_qua marine_ milik Tetsuya menatap lurus Seijuurou. Rasa cemas, ingin tahu, tidak tega dan sebagainya terpancar jelas dari kepingan sewarna langit musim panas itu.

Pandangan Seijuurou meneduh. Menangkap tatapan Tetsuya yang menyiratkan semua ekspresinya nyaris membuat Seijuurou tertawa lantaran Tetsuya adalah pemuda dengan ekspresi minim. Namun ia menahannya dan menyisakan sebuah senyuman manis. "Kelainan jantung― sejak aku kecil." Tuturnya.

Manik _aqua marine_ Tetsuya melebar begitu mendengar jawaban Seijuurou seiring dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Alih-alih melontarkan sepatah kata untuk menanggapi, Tetsuya malah tanpa sadar sudah menahan nafasnya entah sejak kapan. _Separah itu_ "―kah?"

"Eh?" Seijuurou tak menangkap apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya, namun rasanya ia tahu. "Bukan masalah, Tetsuya. Setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup selama lima belas tahun ini."

"A―" Tetsuya membuka mulutnya namun mengatupkannya kembali. Ia tidak tahu mana yang harus ia katakan lebih dulu. Semua hal yang ada dalam pikirannya tersebar secara acak. Ia hanya berhasil mengerjapkan matanya, gusar.

Belum sempat Tetsuya menanggapi, Seijuurou kembali angkat bicara. "Tetsuya," Panggilnya lirih, manik _crimson_nya memandang jauh ke arah Nigou di pangkuannya. "Apa kau tidak akan datang lagi kemari?"

"Eh?" Tetsuya sontak menatap Seijuurou yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sungguh, Tetsuya bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan pemuda _scarlet_ itu.

Seijuurou tersenyum getir. "Semua orang begitu. Setelah mengetahuinya, mereka akan pergi." Jeda. "Huh? Tentunya kau juga tak ingin berteman dengan orang yang penyakitan sepertiku."

"Apa―?! Kenapa Aka―"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa Daiki masih bersamaku. _Apa tidak merepotkan terus-terusan mengurusiku?_ Itu yang selalu kupertanyakan selama ini. Aku hanya berpikir mereka tetap tinggal denganku karena mereka simpati pada―"

"Kau tidak berhak menuduh Aomine-_kun_ seperti itu, Akashi-_kun_!"

Seijuurou terkejut saat Tetsuya menaikkan volume suaranya. Manik _aqua marine_ itu memandangnya lurus dengan tatapan tajam saat Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya. Samar, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

Tetsuya teringat bagaimana Daiki memperlakukannya ketika pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menemukannya di tengah hujan―memberikannya handuk, meminjaminya mantel milik Seijuurou dan mengantarnya pulang. Tetsuya yakin, Daiki sangatlah menyayangi Seijuurou. Dan perkataan Seijuurou cukup membuatnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Aomine-_kun_ pasti memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa Aomine-_kun_ terus bersama Akashi-_kun_. Seharusnya Akashi-_kun_ berterima kasih, bukan menuduhnya seperti itu." Tetsuya mengatakannya dengan nada tegas dan memberi sedikit jeda di setiap kalimatnya.

Seijuurou menarik pandangannya, melemparnya jauh menatap rumput di sekitar kakinya berpijak.

"Woof!" Nigou menyalak seraya menarik tubuh mungilnya dari pangkuan Seijuurou. Manik biru cerahnya bergantian menatap Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sebelum kembali melolong.

"Dan apa yang Akashi-_kun_ katakan tadi? Simpati, huh?" Tetsuya mendengus. "Sebagai manusia memang kita tidak bisa tak menghiraukan perasaan itu, tapi Akashi-_kun_ perlu tahu," Pandangan manik _aqua marine_ itu meneduh. "Tidak peduli yang orang lain pernah lakukan padamu, aku akan tetap datang kemari―di setiap hari Senin, Kamis dan Sabtu―seperti biasanya. Apa Akashi-_kun_ mengartikan itu sebagai bentuk simpati dariku?" Tetsuya menarik-hembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan lirih. "Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Akashi-_kun_."

Setelah melirik Tetsuya dari sudut mata selama beberapa saat, Seijuurou kemudian membuang muka. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"_Oi oi_, ada apa disini? Aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut." Daiki. Suara berat pemuda tinggi itu mengiringi langkahnya menghampiri.

"Woof! Woof!" Nigou kembali menyalak sebelum melompat ke dalam dekapan Daiki.

"Ada apa, Nigou? Kenapa Tetsu sampai berteriak seperti itu?" Manik _dark blue _milik Daiki bergantian menatap dua bocah yang duduk berdampingan di depannya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Tetsuya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya―"_Gomennasai_.* (_I beg your pardon_.)"―sebelum mengalihkan manik cerahnya menatap arah yang berlawanan.

Daiki kemudian beralih menatap Seijuurou yang masih membuang muka dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat. "Sei?" Ia kemudian mendapati bocah _scarlet_ itu menutup matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum kepalan tangan itu perlahan mengendur―

"Aku terbawa emosi, _warukatta_** (_my bad_)_._" Ucap Seijuurou sebelum manik _crimson_ itu melirik pemuda _baby blue_ di sampingnya. "_Sumanai_,*** Tetsuya. (_Sorry_, Tetsuya.)"

(*_Gomennasai,_ **_Warukatta,_ ***_Sumanai_: kalau di artikan benernya sama-sama "Maafkan aku" atau "Aku minta maaf", tapi disini sengaja kuartikan dalam _Eigo_ biar kelihatan bedanya, karena dalam _nihongo_ emang banyak ucapan 'maaf' dari yang formal sampai non-formal XD)

Tak dapat menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman, Daiki beralih berjongkok di depan mereka. "_Oi,_ kurasa aku perlu mengingatkan pada kalian. Setiap manusia punya tujuan hidup masing-masing. Mungkin rasa simpati yang awalnya mendominasiku untuk tetap bersama Sei. Tapi lama-kelamaan, rasa itu digantikan dengan rasa yang lain."

Manik _dark blue_ Daiki menatap Tetsuya dan Seijuurou bergantian. "Seperti sekarang, aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada Sei karena aku jauh lebih tua darinya, juga karena sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kami hidup bersama. Dan itu merupakan tujuan hidupku saat ini. Merawat dan membesarkanmu, menggantikan mendiang Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar."

Sepasang manik _crimson_ itu melebar, menatap pemuda yang berjongkok di depannya seiring dengan Seijuurou yang memutar kepalanya. Tersenyum, Daiki mengulurkan sebelah tangan mengacak surai _scarlet_ milik Seijuurou.

"_Hontou ni gomen~_ (_I'm really sorry~_)"

.

.

Sore itu―yang merupakan pertemuan mereka setelah satu minggu lamanya―berlalu begitu saja dengan berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hati masing-masing. Rasa ingin tahu namun tidak tega. Rasa kesal juga khawatir. Rasa kecewa dan takut dikecewakan. Perasaan ingin mempercayai namun takut untuk percaya.

Dan pertemuan itu harus berakhir setelah mereka menikmati senja bersama ketika Seijuurou mengangsurkan satu novel yang dijanjikannya di pertemuan mereka sebelumnya―satu minggu yang lalu. "Untuk novel yang sebelumnya, maaf tidak bisa membahasnya hari ini, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggeleng usai menerima uluran novel dari Seijuurou. "Tidak masalah, Akashi-_kun_. Kita masih bisa membahasnya lusa." Senyumnya.

"Baik, aku pulang dulu, Tetsuya. Selamat membaca." Seijuurou pun berbalik usai menepuk sisi bahu pemuda _baby blue_ itu, ia kemudian melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Nah Tetsu, saatnya kami pulang. Kau juga sebaiknya segera pulang, oke? Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Akashi-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_." Ucap Tetsuya yang dijawab dengan anggukan Daiki. Pemuda tinggi itu pun segera menyamai langkah Seijuurou sesaat setelah mengacak surai _baby blue_ milik Tetsuya.

Sorot manik _aqua marine_ Tetsuya meredup, senyum tipisnya perlahan lenyap. Memandang dua punggung itu bergerak menjauh memiliki perasaan yang berbeda bagi Tetsuya. Dadanya berdesir tidak nyaman. Terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti kau tengah menonton drama paling menyedihkan yang mampu membuatmu menangis sampai tak mampu bersuara.

Ya, Tetsuya cukup sadar pada kenyataan bahwa Seijuurou tak pernah mengatakan _'sampai jumpa'_ saat pertemuan mereka berakhir, tak seperti Daiki yang selalu mengatakannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Seijuurou juga lebih memilih mengatakan _'Lusa akan kupinjamkan bukuku'_ untuk menggantikan _'Lusa aku akan membawakan bukunya'_. Kalau Tetsuya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan negatif lalu menarik kesimpulan dari kalimat Seijuurou, maka maksudnya adalah _'Seijuurou akan meminjamkan bukunya pada Tetsuya, entah Seijuurou sendiri yang memberikannya pada Tetsuya atau Daiki yang ia suruh untuk mengantarnya pada Tetsuya'_.

Hal yang kecil dan mungkin tidak akan kentara kalau kau tak memperhatikannya baik-baik. Dan hal ini selalu membuat Tetsuya gusar, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, membuatnya ingin selalu bersama Seijuurou tanpa harus menyudahi pertemuan mereka. Terlebih setelah akhirnya Tetsuya tahu apa arti dari kecemasan berlebihnya selama ini―

"_Kelainan jantung― sejak aku kecil."_

―Karena Tetsuya takut kalau ini merupakan pertemuan terakhirnya. Tetsuya takut Seijuurou pergi dan tidak kembali lagi.

.

**x****55****x**

.

Siang itu Daiki melangkah menghampiri sebuah kamar di ujung lantai dua rumah minimalisnya seiring dengan sayup-sayup lantunan lagu yang semakin terdengar jelas. Menaikkan sebelah alis mencoba mencari tahu lagu apa yang didengarnya, Daiki sedikit tersentak begitu menangkap lantunan Canon in D yang tengah dimainkan.

Menarik kedua ujung bibir memamerkan senyum usai sedikit mendengus, Daiki yang telah berada di depan daun pintu kayu berplitur itu mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada, mengetuk pintu itu dua kali sebelum mendorongnya pelan.

"Sei, makan sia―" Senyum lebar itu lenyap kala pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mendapati tatapan manik _crimson_ bocah mungil itu terarah padanya. Dan jangan harap lantunan lagu indah itu masih terdengar, satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu menghentikan permainannya begitu mendengar interupsi. "Aaahh~ _warui ga_~ Aku hanya―" Daiki menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ehmm ya, makan siang sudah siap. Maaf menginterupsimu."

"Oh? Baik, terima kasih, Daiki."

Manik _dark blue_ milik Daiki mengekor Seijuurou yang bergerak menghampirinya, berniat keluar ruangan, menyambut makan siangnya. Sebelah tangan Daiki terulur menangkap sisian lengan Seijuurou tepat sebelum bocah bersurai _scarlet_ itu berjalan santai melewatinya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa?"

"Kau keberatan kalau aku menemanimu bermain?" Daiki kembali menyeret Seijuurou masuk ke dalam kamar saat Seijuurou melontarkan sedikit keengganannya dengan mengatakan―

"Hah? Lalu makan siangnya?!"

―Daiki menepuk kepala bocah itu pelan. "Sebentar saja. Satu lagu, oke?"

Pada akhirnya, usai menghela nafas berat, Seijuurou kembali memainkan lagu yang sebelumnya hanya Daiki dengar dengan sayup-sayup itu sebelum mereka beralih ke lantai satu dan menyantap makan siang.

"Oh ya, Sei. Kau ingin ponsel yang seperti apa?" Daiki angkat bicara menanggapi perintah Seijuurou yang semalam menyuruhnya membelikan ponsel untuknya. Manik _dark blue_ itu menatap Seijuurou yang mengerutkan dahi sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku berniat pergi ke _depato_ (_department store_) setelah makan siang ini."

"Hmm? Terserah kau saja, Daiki. Pilihkan yang cocok untukku."

"Hmm?" Daiki sedikit menggeram dengan wajah seolah tengah berpikir keras. "Kau mau aku membelikanmu ponsel _pinku kirakira_? Pfft~"

"Haaahh? Kau kira aku akan memakainya, huh?!" Tanggap Seijuurou jengah. Bayangkan saja! Dia? Akashi Seijuurou dan ponsel _sparkling pink_? Hhahahaha yang benar saja, berhenti bercanda!

Gelak tawa pun akhirnya tak terhindarkan saat Daiki melihat tanggapan Seijuurou. "Hhahaha."

"Kau ingin makan, atau tertawa, Daiki? Lakukan satu-satu atau kau bisa tersedak!" Sungut Seijuurou yang dapat diartikan sebagai titah pada Aomine Daiki untuk berhenti tertawa.

"_Na,_ Sei. Kenapa kau tidak ikut pergi bersamaku saja?" Tawar pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu.

"Huh? Hodaka-_sensei no juugyou sabotte dekiru ka yo?! Socchi nani ga kangaeterunda?_ (Apa yang kau pikirkan, Daiki? Kau kira aku bisa bolos pelajaran Hodaka-_sensei, huh_?)"

"_Dekiru tte sa._* (Bisa lah.)" Jawab Daiki yang mengundang Seijuurou yang duduk di hadapannya untuk memicingkan mata. "_Konkai no juugyou ga naindakara, kamawanee yo._ (Karena kelas kali ini tidak ada, kau tak perlu khawatir untuk bolos.)"

(*~_sa_. Imbuhan sa dapat diartikan ~_lah_ dalam bahasa Indonesia. ~_sa_ dipakai untuk menambahkan kesan kalau si pembicara yakin akan hal yang diucapkannya. Misal: _shitteru sa_ (tahu_ lah_), _mochiron sa_ (memang begitu/demikian) dan lainnya)

"Eh?"

Daiki menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum memasukkan potongan omelet ke dalam mulut. "Soijirou tadi menelponku, dia harus pergi menemani ibunya _check-up_ kesehatan di rumah sakit siang ini, jadi dia minta maaf padamu tidak bisa mengisi kelas kali ini."

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat, "Ah, begitu kah?" Tanggapnya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

Daiki tahu. Dengan sekali lihat reaksi Seijuurou ia tahu, pasti Seijuurou berpikir: Hodaka Soijirou, guru musik Seijuurou itu repot harus mengantar ibunya yang sakit untuk _check-up_ sampai-sampai meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Namun pikiran Seijuurou tidak sebatas itu. Melihat Seijuurou yang menunduk seperti menyembunyikan wajahnya itu, Daiki tahu Seijuurou menempatkan posisi mereka pada satu kalimat itu. Ya, dan pikiran Seijuurou yang sebenarnya adalah: Daiki yang harus repot dengan mengurusinya beberapa kali _check-up_ ke rumah sakit dan sebagainya sampai-sampai meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

'Well_, bocah lima belas tahun itu memang merepotkan._' Dengus Daiki.

Ya, diantara kepolosan yang mereka miliki, mereka juga punya perasaan yang sensitif. Meski kekanakan, namun secara sadar atau tidak, mereka langsung memperlihatkan reaksi mereka yang tidak akan bisa membohongi siapapun yang melihatnya. Begitulah anak-anak. Dan begitu pula lah Seijuurou. Tak bisa Daiki pungkiri kenyataan bahwa yang tengah berhadapan dengannya ini masihlah bocah lima belas tahun.

"_Maa_, ponsel _pinku kirakira_ atau kau ikut ke _depato_ denganku, Sei? Hmm?" Daiki menelengkan kepala, menggoda Seijuurou. Tentu Daiki melakukannya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sejenak sepasang manik _crimson _Seijuurou beradu dengan _dark blue_ milik Daiki. Ia tidak mau ponsel _sparkling pink_, tapi ia juga enggan ke _depato_. "Apa― tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Hah? Kita akan ke _depato_ lho, Sei. Mencoba pergi kesana satu kali kurasa tidak akan masalah untuk kesehatanmu." Senyumnya. "Kau tahu kau bisa bergantung padaku kan, Sei?"

Seijuurou mengangguk menanggapi. Ya, tentu saja ia bisa percayakan segala hal pada Daiki, namun ia ragu untuk pergi. Selama ini, saat keluar rumah, Seijuurou hanya pergi ke rumah sakit, taman kota, atau mungkin ke rumah beberapa gurunya yang merupakan teman dekat Daiki. Dan jangan lupakan Daiki yang selalu bersamanya.

"Kau ingat filosofimu dulu, Sei?" Daiki menoleh Seijuurou yang duduk di jok sebelahnya―bukan jok belakang mobilnya tempat Seijuurou biasa duduk. Ya, Daiki sengaja meminta Seijuurou duduk disana dan bocah itu diam kala Daiki menyebutkan alasannya―

"_Sudah kau duduk saja disitu. Kemarin lalu aku tak sengaja bertemu Tetsu dan mengantarnya pulang karena hujan."_

"_Lalu apa hubungannya denganku yang harus duduk disini?!"_

"_Karena waktu itu Tetsu duduk di tempatmu duduk sekarang."_

"_Haah? La―"_

"_Dan Sei, maaf aku meminjamkan _coat_ merah _maroon_mu padanya. Dia kedinginan."_

_Setelahnya, Seijuurou hanya bisa duduk diam―tanpa berkomentar―dengan serpihan merah yang perlahan mengisi pipinya, membuat wajahnya menghangat._

―"Filosofimu tentang hidup." Ulang Daiki usai berdeham. _"'Setiap manusia hidup karena ia akan mati. Dan mereka tak memiliki pilihan untuk tak menajalani kehidupan.'_ Benarkah seperti itu?" Imbuhnya seraya kembali melajukan mobil yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti karena _traffic light_.

Seijuurou yang semula memandang keluar jendela di samping kirinya itu melirik Daiki di balik bangku kemudi. "Apa maksudmu, Daiki?"

"Tidakkah mencoba hal-hal baru termasuk bagian dalam hidup?" Daiki mengerling saat pandangan manik _dark blue_nya bertemu dengan tatapan _crimson_ Seijuurou. "Mereka hidup bukan karena tak memiiki pilihan, Sei, tapi mereka hidup justru karena mereka memilih untuk menjalaninya."

Dari sudut mata, Daiki dapat melihat Seijuurou yang sedikit menelengkan kepala dengan dahi yang berkerut, seperti tengah mengolah kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Daiki tersenyum.

"Mereka bisa saja memilih untuk tak menjalani kehidupan. Dengan cara mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri misalnya." Ucap Daiki. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sei?" Daiki kembali menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Seijuurou. "Kalau disimpulkan―"

Dan manik _crimson_ Seijuurou melebar, usai Daiki mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"―Bukankah kau juga telah memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan?"

.

.

**x****Next****:**** DREAMS****x**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Halo, minna *u*/ maaf apdetnya lama, ini dikarenakan saya ada melancong kemana" buat minggu" kemaren orz

Dan chapter ini bukan chapter dreams karena scene buat chapter itu masuk di chapter depan.. maaf juga chapter ini jalannya jadi lambat *headdesk* terus ini mau kujadikan mini series juga .. mohon maaf buat yang mungkin nggak berkenan m(_ _)m

Hai, untuk tebakan di chapter lalu soal mimpi Kuroko bakal dijawab di chapter depan yaa.. warui~ */\* Tapi jawaban buat relation antara Akashi ama Aomine sudah ada di atas yaa :D n yang nebak buat sakit Akashi juga udah kejawab disini X3 saya sadis nggak sih? #heh XDD

Sekarang ada tebakan baru nih, kira" alat musik apa yang suka dimaenin ama Akashi hayoo? X3 hhihi Dan adakah yang sadar ama kalimat Akashi yang nggak pernah bilang "Sampai jumpa" sebelum Kuroko sadar? XD

Maa, mata tsugi no chapter ne, minna *u*/ nggak lupa makasiiiih banyak buat yang udah baca, ngikutin, review, fave n follow nya juga :* Mohon kritik dan sarannya, minna *bows*

with love,

_Natha


End file.
